Mangelwurzel
by Nosferatu's Cigarette Binge
Summary: Series of one-shots. Belle and Rumpel sing/dance to music that they would never sing/dance to. Rumbelle
1. Thorow-wax

_**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to the characters in this story, nor the song mentioned, TLC's _Waterfalls._  
**A/N** This came to me one evening while vacuuming. I dismissed it as yet another Rumpel vision of no use until I heard the song playing in a store the next day and took it as an omen._

* * *

Belle French entered Rumpelstiltskin's house, calling his name as she opened the front door. She hoped to hear his voice ring out from the kitchen or somewhere thereabouts, but she instead found herself met with hollow silence.

She placed her umbrella in a canister by the door, removed her coat and began to search for her beloved. After covering the ground floor and the basement, she made her way to his room, holding on to the hope of being able to join him in bed.

While ascending the stairs to the second floor she came to hear faint music from behind the door of a rarely used room. She knocked, and after hearing no response, turned the knob. Opening the door she discovered Rumpelstiltskin with an old-fashioned broom in hand sweeping the floor.

A pawn shop radio sat on a corner table, and Rumple, without realization, sang along to the tune that it was playing. He, like so many others, knew a handful of the words by heart after hearing the tune in supermarkets, the car, laundromats - nearly anywhere for years.

_"Don't go chasing waterfalls, please stick to-"_

He stopped and turned to face her when he heard her enter the room. "Hello love, I didn't hear you come home."


	2. Saxicola

Belle was disturbed to feel a strange energy beneath her touch, a vibration coursing through the plaster of the wall. She looked up from her now bare feet to the spacious living room- her thoughts flying to Rumple.

Full of anger, Ms. French took off for the cellar, assuming that she would find her treasured Gold up to some no good hocus-pocus, but she stopped once she heard music emanate from a room other than the basement. _Bass is causing the house to lightly shake - not magic!_ Creeping to the Laundry room, she cracked open the door and peered in.

Within the room stood Rumple, clad in only his dress shirt and socks, swaying gently as music entered the room through an open window. _Someone must be having a party_, she thought.

_"You da one that I dream about all da-a-a-a-a-ay," _Rihanna sang, in _'You da one'._

Wadding his shorn trousers into a crumpled ball, he, with flair, threw them into the washer along with a few other articles of clothing from a nearby clothes hamper. Once he deemed the machine full, he closed the door with the end of his cain and hit the 'on' switch.

Animosity long forgotten, Belle pushed the door open, and, before he could react, wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I -I didn't know you were home already," he stammered, taken aback.

"I've been here only a few minutes," whispered Belle, her mouth close enough he could feel her breath on the base of his neck. Still embracing, they shifted weight from one foot to the other, until Belle stated that she would soon have to start dinner. She kissed his cheek and left the room, looking forward to the time the would spend together after dinner.

~o~o~

_Minutes later_

~o~o~

"Rumple, I hope you won't mind cream of mushroom soup. I didn't want to spend too much time cooking," Belle started, making her way for the Laundry room, "I thought we -" she stopped, for beyond the door sat Rumple, fast asleep. His blue and black sock clad feet crossed one over the other.

Rihanna's _Cockiness_ eerily drifted in the window from the continued party outside, and listening to the lyrics, Belle looked upon his slumbering form with restive, fervid interest.

_"I love it, I love it, I love it when you eat it, I love it when you eat it, I love it when you eat it. I love it, I love it, I love it when you eat it."_


	3. Teasel

Mr. Gold struggled to close a misbehaving door as he exited Storybrooke hardware and paint. Finally pressing the ungrateful thing shut, he found himself standing, rather awkwardly, in the middle of the sidewalk with his back facing the street. He realized that someone was singing a few feet away. A voice, that to his utter bewilderment, sounded an awful lot like Belle's.

_"I want to rock your body. Please stay."_

Not knowing what to say, Mr. Gold dropped a few beads of sweat and wildly scanned the street for his beloved.

He quickly spotted the pattern of her floral dress amidst dizzied shoppers, and focused on feet that were wobbling in towering high heels as she did a strange little dance down the sidewalk, moving her arms up and down as she progressed the lane.

The cord from her headphones swung wildly at her side, dangling from the CD player in her hands, as she continued to sing.

Belle hadn't seen him, so at a snail's pace, he followed her. When she stopped at a light he continued to approach from behind, shamelessly watching as she swayed. As she quickly turned on her heel to face him, he panicked and ducked behind the corner of a building. His heart pounding, he checked the area where she'd been standing again and saw that she continued to dance in the same spot even though the street was free of traffic. Feeling incredibly foolish, and dare he think it, _cowardly,_ he withdrew from the shadows, grinning as stepped in front of her.

_"I'm gonna have you naked by the end of this song..."_ As soon as she repeated the lyrics she pulled the headphones from her ears and blushed, realizing what she'd seemingly just said to Rumpelstiltskin.

"It's, um, it's Justin Timberlake." Belle, embarrassed beyond words, couldn't think as Gold leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

The traffic light turned as red as Belle's face as she hesitatingly pulled away from him to make her way across the street. "Leroy gave me the CD," she mumbled.

"Leroy!?" Gold repeated, trying hard to not laugh. "And people think I'm a bad influence."

When they were safely off the road Belle leaned forward, as if to kiss him, but instead placed a earbud in his ear, laughing as she backed away.

"Oh Gods," he moaned.

* * *

**A/N:** We all know Leroy's favorite is "Cry Me a River".


End file.
